


Can't Wait to See You Once Again

by Dr_Trash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #Icouldn'tthinkofagoodtitle #I'msorry, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I didn't know what rating to give this, I feel like I've sinned but it isn't even that bad, Other, but the reader's supposed to be MC, first time publishing something like this, so like I guess, the reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Trash/pseuds/Dr_Trash
Summary: Zen just can't get you out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for months and then I write this. I cry.  
> But at least Mystic Messenger is helping me get over my writer's block with so much INSPIRATION~~~

You were just too cute. Your mannerisms, the way you spoke, how you dressed, they were all too cute. It hadn't been even an hour since you left and Zen couldn't stop thinking about you even more so than before. How pretty your eyes were, the fragrance that followed you around, the way you looked at him...

Oh no. His mind was wandering to darker places. There were so many things he wanted to do with you, unspeakable things as well as sweet things. He wanted to hold your hand, run his fingers through your hair, feel your skin, press his body against yours, kiss you, make you-

Shit. He was getting too worked up. His pants felt much tighter than they did before.

He groaned in frustration. Maybe you spending the night wouldn't be so bad? Nonono- he shouldn't think like that. This was your first time meeting him, doing something like that would be... Wonderful- no, unacceptable! You were so sweet and kind, he couldn't allow himself to do that to someone so innocent. Although, the way you tried to insist that you should stay seemed to contradict your innocent air.

An exasperated sigh left Zen's lips. It had been so long since he was intimate with someone. He greatly craved the touch of another, more specifically you. He wanted your hands to touch him and he wanted to touch you.

Zen shifted where he sat. He palmed his erection slowly, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. His thoughts only of you. Thinking of all the things you could do together, how you would pant out his name, the way you'd taste, the feeling of your skin, your scent, the face you'd make as you-

 _Fuck_. Tonight was going to be a long night. Zen needed to satisfy his needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I sinned?? probablynotbutlike (*/▽＼*)  
> I could probably continue this. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
